I'm Your Dongsaeng, Right?
by chenday21
Summary: Chen iri kedekatan Suho dengan Tao. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Suho hyung dari Tao, namun malah jatuh sakit. Di samping itu, ada Lay ge yang membuatnya lebih baik
1. Chapter 1

Halo~ :)

Saya baru disini (baru buat akun sih, kkk~)

entah kenapa saya jadi suka baca ff dan pengen buat ff

jadi... langsung aja

selamat membaca~

(maaf kalo typo)

I'm Your Dongsaeng, Right?

Chapter I | Stupid Boy

"Keadaanmu lebih buruk dari kemarin, hm" Suho menghela nafas dalam khawatir keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu akan semakin parah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung" Chen mencoba meyakinkan Suho. Ia tahu ini waktu dimana semua member sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk show besok pagi.

"Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk besok, hyung" Kata Chen sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu memang manis, namun tak menutupi pucat di wajahnya. Namja itu tak berani mengatakan apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya ia terbaring lemas di tempat tidur seperti saat ini. Ia berpikir berlatih dance hingga larut malam dan lupa makan untuk menjadi dancer yang hebat itu hal yang bodoh. Apalagi ia melakukan hal itu sampai empat hari.

Kedua tangan Suho menggenggam tangan dongsaeng kesayangannya "Cepat sembuh, aku tidak ingin satu member pun melewatkan acara yang harus kita lalui bersama, acara apapun itu" Ia tersenyum dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Chen dan Lay lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Setelah Suho menutup pintu kamarnya, Chen kembali memikirkan hal itu. Sebenarnya, ia berlatih dance karena cemburu. Ia tak mau hyung kesayangannya itu direbut magnae EXO M yang sok tampan itu. Ia tahu, Tao bertubuh kekar dan jago wushu itu tak mungkin ia tandingi. Mungkin dia akan mati atau setidaknya patah tulang jika menantang Tao berkelahi. Ia berpikir jika ia dapat menarik perhatian Suho hyung, mungkin hyung kesayangannya itu tak akan berpaling pada Tao. Sejak itu lah ia bertekad untuk menjadi dancer yang hebat karena ia pikir suaranya yang seperti petir itu sudah biasa didengarkan oleh Suho hyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lamunannya itu dikagetkan suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Orang itu membawa beberapa baju masuk kamar dan Chen benar benar tahu namja dengan lesung pipi di sebelah kanan itu, Lay ge.

"Kau sudah baikan? kalau belum akan kusembuhkan dengan kekuatanku, kkk~" Lay mendatangi Chen sambil tertawa kecil lalu memegang dahinya."Panasmu masih tinggi, kau sudah minum obat?"

"emm" Chen mengangguk.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan barang-barangmu untuk besok, kau ingin baju apa?"

"Biru saja, terserah bentuknya"

"Seperti biasa ya? hng. yasudah, cepat tidur, besok akan melelahkan" Lay membenarkan selimut chen lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil baju Chen yang sedang dijemur untuk disetrika.

Yixing ge adalah satu satunya orang yang dapat membuat Chen lupa pada hal itu. "Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur" pikir Chen. Segera ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing hyung kembali ke kamar dan mendapati dongsaengnya itu tertidur pulas. Ia langsung menyetrika baju biru kesayangan Jongdae tanpa berisik.

Perlahan, Jongdae membuka matanya. Malam itu bulan purnama, sinarnya yang menguning masuk ke kamar melalu kaca jendela. Perlahan, ia duduk di tempat tidur menghadap tempat tidur yixing ge. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul 7 malam, pantas saja ia merasa lapar. Ia berdiri dan seketika pusing. Badannya limbung hingga akhirnya jatuh di samping tempat tidur dan menimbulkan suara cukup keras. beberapa detik ia membiarkan dirinya tidur di lantai untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing. Lalu, Jongdae berdiri perlahan dan berusaha menegakkan badannya. Badan kecilnya kini terasa begitu sakit. Ia tak pernah menyangka hal bodoh yang ia lakukan akan berdampak seperti ini. Setelah ia berdiri, meskipun tidak setegak biasanya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Pintu itu terasa begitu berat hingga akhirnya ia keluar tanpa menutupnya. Belum satu langkah ia keluar, seseorang berlari ke arahnya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Suara apa tadi? Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya yixing ge khawatir

"Aku jatuh dari tempat tidur ge, tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa apa. Mmmm... aku lapar"

"Ya aku tau, mana mungkin kau tak lapar, dari tadi siang kau belum makan. Ayo ke ruang makan, makan malamnya hampir siap. Apa mau aku gendong?"

Pipi Chen memerah. Ia menatap Lay dan mengangguk malu. Lay hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Chen ke ruang makan.

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah mendingan?" Tanya Suho dengan senyumnya yang mematikan itu. Saat ini, ia duduk di kursi makannya sambil mengotak atik handphone nya.

"Sudah" Jawab Chen singkat. Suho hyung mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan, lalu meneruskan mengotak atik handphone.

Lay menurunkan Chen di belakang kursi tempat ia makan, di sebelah kiri suho hyung. Setelah menurunkan Chen, Lay bergegas pergi ke dapur membantu D.O dan Xiumin. Kini, hanya tinggal Chen dan Suho di ruang makan.

"Hyung?"

"Hm? Ada apa Chenie?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Suho meletakkan handphone nya di atas meja. Ia memosisikan kursinya hingga akhirnya menghadap kursi dimana Chen duduk.

"Tidak" Sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, tanyakan saja"

"Apa aku…." Belum selesai bertanya, seseorang memasuki ruang tamu dengan berisik. Chen dan Suho menatap orang itu.

"Suho hyung, Suho hyung!"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa makanannya sudah siap?"

"Ya! Baekhyun hyung, tidak bisakah kau bertanya dengan lebih sopan?" Jawab Chen kesal

"Kau sendiri tidak sopan!" jawab Baekhyun sedikit membentak

"Sudah sudah hentikan, Baekhyun-ah panggil semua member kemari, makanannya sebentar lagi siap"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun bergegas memanggil semua member.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membantu membawa makanannya." Chen mengangguk. Suho hyung pergi ke dapur. Chen berpikir apa sebaiknya ia tak menanyakan hal yang baru saja ingin ia tanyakan. Ia memang penasaran apakah Suho hyung masih menganggap Chen dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tiba tiba muncul di kepalanya "Ah! Itu hal bodoh".

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua member berada di ruang makan dan siap untuk makan malam. Suho hyung selalu menjadi yang pertama mengambil makanan, mungkin karena ia leader.

Makan malam itu terasa spesial bagi hampir seluruh member. Jarang-jarang D.O memasak sashimi seperti ini. Sayangnya, Chen tak bernafsu makan. Jadi, ia hanya memakan beberapa potong daging. Member yang lain masih asyik makan jatahnya masing masing.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu" Tanpa diminta, Yixing ge melesat ke kursi Chen dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"Emm….ge….."

"Sudah cepat"

Sebenarnya Chen malu digendong Lay pergi ke kamar. Tapi mau apa lagi, ia sendiri tak sanggup berjalan ke kamar. Muka Chen memerah dan menyembunyikannya di sebelah kiri kepala Lay dimana member lain tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hyung, aku mau digendong seperti Chen hyung" Kata Tao yang sok manja pada Suho. Ia tak mungkin meminta hal itu pada Kris ge meskipun ia tahu ia dongsaeng kesayangan Kris ge. Disamping itu, kursi Kris berada cukup jauh dari Tao.

"emm…" Suho hyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Jongdae-ya, jangan lupa minum obatmu" Kata Suho sambil sedikit berteriak

Chen tak menghiraukannya. Saat ini ia benar benar benci pada Tao. Ia kira ia siapa meminta hal seperti itu pada Suho hyung. "Suho hyung milikku, aku dongsaeng kesayangannya" hal itu yang ada di kepala Chen.

Lay menurunkan Chen di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau ingin kutemani dulu sampai tidur, atau….."

"Kembalilah makan ge, aku tidak apa-apa"

Lay mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang makan. Chen mengambil obat yang berada di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya dan meminumnya. "Apa besok aku akan sembuh dan menemani Suho hyung?" pertanyaan itu tiba tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia kecewa saat ini. Ia tahu keadaannya yang sekarang ini tidak begitu baik dan mustahil besok ia akan benar benar sehat. Perlahan Chen membaringkan badannya diatas ranjang dan berusaha tidur.

Semakin lama Chen merasakan badannya semakin panas dan hasilnya, sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh tepat, hmm" Katanya pelan

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan masuk, lalu menguncinya. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, ia membalikkan badan dan membuka kemeja merahnya.

"Panas sekali malam ini" Ucap Lay. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan kemejanya sebentar lalu melemparnya keatas ranjang. Terlihat otot lengan Lay hyung yang kokoh saat itu. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Chen yang dari tadi melihatnya mengunci pintu hingga sekarang ia hanya memakai celana dan kaos dalam.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Lay

"Belum, tidurlah denganku ge?"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memakai baju, malam ini sangat panas"

"Tidak apa apa"

Wajah Jongdae benar benar pucat lebih pucat daripada siang tadi. Hal itulah yang membuat Yixing tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jongdae.

"Baiklah, Chen" Lay pergi kearah Chen dan tidur diranjangnya berdua.

"Pakailah selimut ini"

"Apa boleh buat, iya iya, aku pakai, sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam"

Seluruh tubuh jongdae terasa sakit. Badannya menggigil. Ia merasa angin yang sangat dingin menyelimuti badannya.

"Yixing ge?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau peluk aku? aku kedinginan"

"Tapi... aku berkeringat chen?"

"Tidak apa apa ge"

Yixing tidak menjawab dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Pelukan yixing ge memang hangat, namun jongdae merindukan pelukan suho hyung. Akhir-akhir ini ia melihat suho hyung sering memeluk Tao. Chen hanya bisa membayangkan pelukan hyung kesayangannya yang hangat itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! :D

maaf kalo chapter 2 nya lama hihi ^^v

maaf juga kalo jelek, gaada inspirasi nih, wks

langsung aja yah~ :D

I'm Your Dongsaeng, Right?

Chapter II | Unexpected morning

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela menimpa wajah dua namja itu. Salah satu dari namja itu benar benar mandi keringat, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang di akhir hayatnya.

"jongdaeah..." Kata yixing pelan. Ia tak ingin dongsaeng yang sedang tidur dengan wajah pucat di depannya itu bangun. Namun ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"jongdaeah..." yixing mengencangkan suaranya.

Semakin cemas, yixing memegang dahi jongdae. Ia benar benar kaget. suhu chen benar benar tinggi saat ini.

"JONGDAEAH!" yixing setengah berteriak.

"Wae, ge?" jawab jongdae sambil berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Suara itu sangat pelan hingga yixing hampir tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau sudah minum obat kemarin?"

"Sudah ge"

Yixing memeluk erat chen

"ottokkae..."

"aku baik baik saja ge, lebih baik gege persiapkan diri untuk acara hari ini, mungkin aku tidak ikut"

Yixing menatap wajah jongdae yang berusaha tersenyum itu. Ia tahu ia tak mungkin meninggalkan chen sendiri di dome. Di samping itu, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan acara hari ini. Akhirnya ia bangun dari ranjang jongdae.

"Tidurlah lagi kalau begitu" kata yixing sambil membenarkan selimut jongdae

"Iya ge"

Yixing mencium kening chen, keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu pelan pelan, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar.

"jongdaeah! boleh aku masuk?"

Chen kenal baik suara itu, suara orang yang benar benar ia rindukan.

"Masuklah, hyung!"

Hati chen benar benar senang. Dulu, Suho hyung sering sekali masuk ke kamarnya membawakan sarapan. Hampir setiap pagi bahkan. Ia selalu memaksa Chen sarapan karena ia tahu dongsaengnya itu tidak suka sarapan. Chen selalu bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya dan berpura pura tidur. Tapi ketika Suho hyung mencubit pipinya, musnahlah semua penyamaran itu. Setelah itu, Chen akan meminta Suho hyung menyuapinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukannya, tapi semua ini ia lakukan agar ia dekat dengan Suho hyung.

"Aku masuk" Kata Suho sambil membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Chen tidak sadar Suho hyung menanyakan itu. Ia benar benar tak menyangka apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Kedua tangan itu memeluk erat Suho hyung. Bibir itu hampir mencium pipi kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia di gendongan Suho hyung.

"jongdaeah? Tanya suho hyung

Chen masih kesal. "Apa ia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan. Pagi pagi seperti ini menggendong tao dan menemuiku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hyung?" hal itu yang ada di pikiran chen. tak sadar, ia meneteskan air mata.

Suho hyung menurunkan tao dari gendongannya. Mukanya terlihat cemas saat melihat chen mulai menangis.

"Taoie, pergilah sarapan dulu"

"Aku mau disuapin Suho hyung seperti kemarin"

"Iya, turunlah dulu"

"Tidak mau"

"Turunlah dulu, Tao! Hyung menyusul"

"Mmm... Baiklah hyung" Tao keluar dengan wajah sedih.

Suho hyung menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Perlahan dengan wajah cemas, ia mendekati jongdae dan tidur di ranjangnya. Suho hyung memeluk erat jongdae hingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Jongdaeah! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku ingin kau sembuh. Aku ingin kau duduk disampingku di acara nanti. Aku ingin kau menjadi penyemangatku nanti."

"Mungkin tidak hari ini hyung"

"Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk..."

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku akan baik baik saja"

Hati suho seperti teriris pisau yang sangat tajam mendengar kata kata itu. Ia ingin menemani chen di dome dan memeluknya hingga ia benar benar sembuh. Tapi ia seorang leader, mana mungkin mereka tampil di depan publik tanpa adanya leader.

Suho hyung mencium bibir chen. Ia membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir chen untuk beberapa saat, lalu melepasnya.

"Saranghae. berjanjilah saat aku kembali nanti kau akan baik baik saja"

"iya hyung" jawab chen sambil tersenyum

Suho hyung membuka pintu kamar perlahan dengan wajah sedih. Ia menatap chen dari kejauhan dan tersenyum lalu menutup pintunya. Chen bingung ia harus senang atau sedih saat ini. Dicium Suho hyung untuk pertama kali, mungkin itu hal yang ditunggu Chen selama ini. Tapi kedatangannya dengan Tao tadi, benar benar menyebalkan. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau ia senang, buktinya ia senyum senyum sendiri sekarang. Sampai beberapa detik ia senyum dan membayangkan ciuman Suho hyung, Yixing ge yang harum setelah mandi masuk ke kamar.

"Chen, aku membawakanmu sarapan"

"Aku tidak mau sarapan"

"Bukannya setiap hari Suho hyung menyuapimu"

"Iya... tapi..."

"Kau tidak mau aku menyuapimu?"

"Bukan... seperti itu... ge..."

"Pipimu memerah"

"Be.. Benarkah? aku..."

Yixing ge mendekati chen dan duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil tersenyum. Chen menunduk malu dan memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya memang sering berdegup kencang ketika yixing ge melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Suho hyung. Kadang ia berpikir jika mungkin lebih baik ia menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan yixing ge.

"Buka mulutmu... aaa.." kata yixing ge sambil menyodorkan sesendok makanan

Dengan pipi memerah chen membuka mulutnya, membiarkan makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan pelan, lalu menelannya.

"Anak pintar" kata yixing ge.

Chen mengunyah makanan sambil tersenyum menatap wajah yixing ge yang setiap kali membuat ekspresi lucu berpura pura menjadi ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya. Sarapan pagi chen hari itu benar benar berbeda dari biasanya. Chen benar benar senang yixing ge menyuapinya, berbeda dengan Suho hyung yang menyuapinya dengan tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Di samping itu, yixing ge lebih lembut dalam menyuapi. Chen sejenak lupa akan tibuhnya yang sakit serta panasnya yang tinggi. Ia bahkan lupa tentang Tao.

"Terakhir, aaa..."

"Ammm, nyaaam"

"Anak pintar"

Chen tersenyum sambil mengunyah makananya. Yixing ge meletakkan piring di atas meja dekat ranjang chen, lalu kembali duduk di depan chen.

"Pejamkan matamu"

"Kenapa ge? ada yang salah dengan mata chen"

"Tidak, lakukan saja"

Chen menutup matanya sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia masih bisa melihat

"Pejamkan lagi" kata yixing ge sambil mencubit pipi Chen

"Appo! sakit ge" Chen menutup matanya rapat rapat

"Bersandarlah di dinding belakangmu, tapi tetap pejamkan matamu. Jangan membuka matamu sampai aku memintanya"

Chen melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Yixing ge. Perlahan, ia memosisikan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya bersandar di dinding belakangnya. Chen penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Yixing ge. Ia mengira yixing ge akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun, tapi hari ulang tahunnya masih lama.

"Saengie, ada sesuatu"

"Apa itu ge?"

"Disini" Yixing ge menunjuk bibir Chen

"Ada apa dibibirku? Aku makannya belepotan?"

"Tidak Chen ada yang lain"

"Apa?"

Yixing ge memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chen. Chen kaget dan langsung membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah Yixing ge tepat di depannya. Hidung yixing ge menyentuh hidungnya. Sedangkan bibir yixing ge menempel di bibirnya. Yixing ge tidak menciumnya, hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali di wajahnya. Jantung Chen berdegup kencang. Ia kaget, namun ia tak mau ini berakhir. Ia hanya menatap wajah yixing ge dan membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hal itu berlangsung sekitar satu menit lalu yixing ge menjauhkan bibirnya dan menatap wajah chen sambil tersenyum. sesaat setelah itu benar benar hening hingga chen bertanya pada yixing ge.

"A.. Apa yang baru saja gege lakukan?"

"Aku? aku memberikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan"

"Yang kuinginkan?"

Yixing ge menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau ingin ciuman Suho hyung kan?"

"Ti.. tidak, gege jangan berbicara yang tidak tidak"

"Jangan bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong, gege jangan berbiacara yang tidak tidak"

"Kau bohong Chen"

"Aku tidak berbohong gege, gege jahat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku" mata Chen mulai berkaca kaca

"Aku pernah membaca buku harianmu Chen"

Chen bingung harus menjawab apa dan mulai menangis. Jika yixing ge pernah membaca buku hariannya, itu berarti ia tahu perasaannya kepada Suho hyung. Yixing ge memeluknya. Chen menangis kencang di pelukannya.

"Chen, aku tahu aku bukan Suho hyung. Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kau harapkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku seperti ini. Aku ingin membuatmu senang Chen. Mungkin jika aku melakukan apa yang Suho hyung lakukan, itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik"

Chen tidak menjawab dan terus menangis di pelukan yixing ge. Yixing ge memeluknya lebih erat

"Jongdaeah, jangan menangis" Yixing ge mulai khawatir

Chen tahu ia tidak boleh menangis terlalu keras, karena jika member lain mendengarnya dan datang ke kamar chen, itu akan membuat masalah terutama pada yixing ge. Perlahan ia menahan tangisannya

"Terima kasih ge"

"Ne Chenie"

"Pergilah ge, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat"

"Ceritakan padaku nanti"

"Cerita apa?"

"Suho hyung"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Chen menganggukkan kepalanya. Yixing ge mengacak acak rambut chen, lalu mengambil barang barang yang ia butuhkan untuk acara nanti. Suho hyung datang dengan pakaian yang benar benar rapi sambil membawa ranselnya.

"Lay, kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah hyung" yixing ge keluar kamar dan membiarkan Chen bertemu dengan Suho hyung sebentar

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan kembali nanti. kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak hyung"

"Saranghae" Suho hyung tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar chen. Beberapa saat kemudian, dome benar benar sepi. Tidak terdengar suara Kai dan Sehun yang bertengkar, ataupun Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol yang cerewet. Chen mengambil obat di meja dekat ranjangnya, meminumnya, lalu tidur.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Your Dongsaeng, Right?

Chapter III | Alone

Matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala sekarang. Suhu dome mulai naik dan terasa pengap. Seluruh tubuh namja itu basah akibat keringat. Rasanya benar benar tidak enak. Tidur dengan selimut tebal dan basah karena keringat. tak tahan, akhitnya ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera membuka selimutnya.

"panas sekali" Kata chen sambil mengibas-kibaskan piamanya yang basah

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera melepas bajunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Hanya ada aku di dome kan? jadi tidak apa apa aku pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa memakai baju" pikirnya. Ia keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di seberang tangga. Di tengah jalan, ia mencium aroma manis yang tak asing. Kue buatan D.O yang sangat digemari semua member. Ada satu kue di atas meja makan, Chen bisa melihatnya jelas. Chen melemparkan bajunya ke ranjang pakaian kotor di dekat pintu kamar mandi, lalu berlari menuju meja makan. Ukuran kue itu sekitar setengah bola sepak yang sangat empuk dan enak. Chen ingat saat ia menggigit kue itu, coklat didalamnya langsung keluar dan memenuhi mulut chen. Tak heran jika D.O meletakkan sekotak tissue di atas meja makan. Semua member selalu belepotan ketika memakan kue itu. Di bawah piring kue itu terselip sebuah catatan yang di tulis D.O. Chen mengambilnya dan membacanya

"Chen hyung, aku sisakan satu kue untukmu. Makanlah kalau kau sudah bangun nanti. Maaf kalau bentuknya tidak seperti biasanya, baek hyung tadi ingin merebutnya. 3 KyungSoo"

"nado saranghae"

Chen meletakkan catatan itu di atas meja dan mulai memakan kue. Gigitan pertamanya sudah membuat pipinya terolesi coklat. Banyak sekali rasanya coklat menempel di giginya. Ia terus mengunyah kue yang enak itu. Gigitan kedua, seluruh bibirnya berwarna coklat begitu juga kedua tangannya yang setengah meremas kue itu. Gigitan ketiga, ada coklat dihidungnya. Begitu terus hingga ia menghabiskan kue itu. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Bangun tidur dengan badan lebih baik dari pada tadi pagi, dan langsung memakan kue seperti ini.

"huh kenyangnya..." Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan wajahnya yang berlumuran coklat.

Sejenak ia berpikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau yixing ge menyuapinya kue itu, pasti akan menyenangkan. Tak sengaja, ia teringat Suho hyung.

"ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku mandi saja"

Ia beranjak dari ruang makan, mengambil handuk kesayangannya, membuka celananya dan memasukannya ke dalam ranjang pakaian kotor, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menaruh handuk di tempat biasanya dan langsung masuk ke bathup. membuka kran air hangat, menuagi sabun dan menggosok seluruh badannya sambil bernyanyi.

"Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo"

Seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti busa sekarang. Chen memasukkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya hingga hanya ada hidung hingga rambutnya di atas permukaan air. Ia meniup-niup di bawah air hingga keluar gelembung di sekitar wajahnya. Lalu ia mengambil shampo.

"Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo, Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime, Nan ggumsogui gwemurdo i gyonae borir thende"

Ia kembali ke bathup dan memakai shampo. Menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya hingga busa shampo itu menutupi rambut. Ia berendam hingga beberapa menit sambil menggosok-gosok tubuhnya. Setelah merasa sudah bersih, ia membilas tubuhnya dengan shower.

"Naega obnun noui haru oddohge hulloganun gonji, Narur ormana saranghanunji nan nomuna gunggumhande, Noui jagun sorab sogui irgijangi dwego shipo, Ar su obnun noui gubimirdo, Nae mamsoge damadullae no mollae"

Setelah tubuhnya bersih dari busa, ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk. Lalu keluar kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya. Setelah tiba di kamar, ia membuka lemari pakaian.

"Dimana bajuku yang berwarna putih ya? aku ingin memakainya"

Ia mencari cari baju putih itu di tumpukan pakaian

"Ah, ini dia"

Ia mengambil baju putih dengan kerah agak lebar itu lalu memakainya. Yixing ge yang membelikan baju itu. Setelah memakainya, ia mengambil celana hitam jeans yang dibelikan suho hyung dan memakainya.

Ia bingun apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Hanya ada dia di dome sekarang. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan selain menonton televisi". Akhirnya ia menonton televisi. Mencari cari saluran yang sekiranya asik untuk ditonton. Tidak ada acara televisi yang asik saat itu, hingga akhirnya ia menonton acara memasak kesukaan D.O. Karena ia tidak tertarik, akhirnya ia tertidur di kursi depan televisi dengan keadaan televisi yang menyala.

Saat itu masih pukul 2 siang, ia tertidur hingga sekitar pukul 6 sore tepat ketika member lain pulang ke dome. Mereka belum masuk dome, tapi suara baek hyung dan chanyeol yang selalu ribut itu sukses membangunkan chen.

"Kami pulang, jongdae apa kau masih hidup?" kata baekhyun sambil memasuki dome diikuti dengan member lainnya

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Panggil aku hyung!" Baekhyun mendekati Chen

"Tidak mau!"

"Beraninya kau" Baekhyun mencekik chen dengan lengan kirinya. Chen berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikan itu. Karena tidak berhasil, ia mulai mamukuli baekhyun.

"Hentikan!" kata Suho hyung sambil membawa dua kantong kresek. Aroma yang muncul dari kantong kresek itu sangat enak dan menggoda selera. Itu salah satu makanan yang sering ia beli dengan suho hyung setelah show, ayam goreng yang ia beli di toko dekat perempatan dome. Chen senang sekali melihat Suho hyung membawa makanan itu tanpa diminta.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan?" Tao berlari dan memeluk Suho hyung dari belakang

Sesaat Chen berpikir, mungkin dicekik baekhyun hyung lebih baik dari pada melihat Tao memeluk Suho hyung dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat televisi lagi.

"Iya ayo" Kata suho hyung tersenyum sambil menggandeng Tao ke ruang makan.

Member yang lain sibuk pergi ke kamar mereka, sepertinya hanya Suho Hyung dan Tao yang belum makan. Member lainnya tidak bersuara dan sepertinya lelah dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dome seketika hening hingga Tao berbicara sambil berteriak.

"Hyuuungg! Berikan ayamku!"

Ruang makan memang dekat dengan ruang dimana chen melihat televisi. Jadi, meski mereka berbicara normal akan terdengar oleh chen.

"Kau tidak mau aku suapi?"

"Mauuu, aaaaa..."

"Harusnya aku yang seperti itu. Aku dongsaeng kesayangan suho hyung bukan Tao." hal itu yang ada di pikiran chen sekarang. Wajahnya memerah, kemarahan membakar hatinya. Ia benar benar ingin memukul wajah Tao, menghajarnya hingga babak belur demi mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang Suho Hyung. Tapi kalau Chen babak belur akibat wushu Tao, itu mungkin akan sangat memalukan. Dan ia tahu Suho hyung akan marah padanya kalau ia bertengkar dengan Tao. Chen benar benar bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa meremas bantal di pangkuannya. Membayangkan bantal itu sebagai ewajah Tao dan meninjunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Kata yixing ge yang tiba tiba mengagetkan Chen dari belakang.

"Anii... bukan apa apa ge"

Yixing ge memeluk chen yang sedang duduk dari belakang.

"Bagaimana? sudah baikan?"

"Iya ge, sudah lumayan"

"Kau lapar?"

"Mmm.. iya ge.." jawab Chen sambil memegangi perutnya

"Ayo ke kamar"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah ayo" Yixing ge menggandeng tangan Chen dan memaksanya masuk ke kamar. Setelah mereka berdua di kamar. Yixing ge mengunci pintu kamar. Di kamar itu tercium aroma ayam kesukaan Chen

"Nah! ayo makan" kata Yixing ge

Di kamar mereka sudah ada dua porsi ayam yang ada di atas meja lipat milik Chen. Yixing ge duduk di alas dekat ranjnganya dan bersiap untuk makan.

"Kau tidak makan? cepat duduk! makanlah yang banyak"

Chen ingin menangis sebenarnya. Senang dan sedih campur aduk. Tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya. Ia duduk di alas dekat ranjangnya dan menghadap yixing ge. Lalu mereka makan berdua. Sesekali Yixing ge menyuapinya. Makan malam itu terasa nikmat meski makanan yang ia makan sama. meski demikian, itu terasa sangat singkat

"Ceritakan besok saja ya?"

Chen paham apa yang dikatakan Yixing ge. Ia hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua membereskan peralatan makan lalu tidur. Chen tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi yang ia lakukan dengan Yixing ge cukup membuatnya senang. Ia tidur menghadap ranjang yixing ge sambil tersenyum melihat wajah yixing ge yang telah tertidur.


End file.
